1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and more particularly to a multiband antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Different wireless communication technologies may require different antennas in order to deliver service to wireless customers. For example, global system for mobile communications (GSM), distributed control system (DCS), personal communication service (PCS), global positioning system (GPS), BLUETOOTH, and WiFi technologies typically operate on different frequencies, and may require different antennas.
Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.